Twisted II
by YouthAndSkillV.AgeAndTreachery
Summary: Gaby hates her stepfather and runs away but what if she meets someone she never thought she would. Sequel to Twisted Angermanagement. Pairings AJ and the OC pairings from the end of the first story. Rating for safty in future chapters... probably overkill
1. Chapter 1

Twisted II

We aren't Tamora Pierce so if its from the books it isn't ours

* * *

It had been two years since Lady Alanna's first husband, the evil Duke Roger of Conté, had been executed for treason against his own Uncle, Aunt and Cousin, and almost three years since her last wedding. That's right I said last wedding as in there's about to be one and her new name will be Alanna of Conté. Ok so that's her name now but the titles gonna change instead of being Duchess Alanna of Conté it will be Princess Alanna of Conté. Everything was running as smooth as possibly possible.

"Mommy! Gaby is chasing me!"

"Gaby, leave Anthony alone!"

"He took my toy!"

"Anthony, give her back her toy now!"

A knock on the door somehow managed to be heard over all the chaos and a servant answered the door

"Prince Jonathan, good morning" the servants said with a curtsy

"Is my bride-to-be in her wedding dress? Or can I come in?"

"Come in Jon! I have the terrors on my hands! I have just gotten out of my bath!"

"Alright I'll take the twins to Lady Elspeth so you can get ready. Come on Anthony, Gabriella."

"Thank you. I love you… is Jen here yet?"

"Jen? You mean my annoying cousin and your best friend? That Jen?"

"Yes, that Jen, how many people named Jen do I know?"

"Yes, Jenny's carriage arrived a few minutes ago"

"I heard that Prince Pain-in-the-ass."

"Jen language!"

"Sorry Jon, but I don't hear Lanna complaining."

"If it isn't the twin terrors, it the cousin terrors" Alanna said "Can't you two just pretend to like each other? For me?"

"Alanna I'm just your best friend…I don't do miracles."

"Do you still want to be in the wedding?"

"Yes"

"Then lie through your teeth if that is what it takes to talk nicely about my future husband"

"But my dad…"

"Since when do you listen to your dad."

"Speaking of dads Alanna…"

"Don't! I want to be happy, so don't talk to me about him! I'm still mad at him about Roger!"

"OK then…" Jon said "The man you don't want me talking about is walking down this hall as we speak"

"Now I told you I wanted to be happy didn't I? Does talking to my father ever make me happy?"

"Good Morning Alanna" Lord Alan said walking over and standing next to Jon

"Daddy! It's wonderful to see you again!"

_About as wonderful as if someone was to be stupid enough to bring Roger back to life_

"Well I need to get these two out of the way so you can get ready see you Lanna." Jon said as he walked out.

"Jon?" Anthony asked as they walked through the echoing hallway "Isn't grandpa the man mommy said if he was the last man on earth she would commit suicide before talking-"

Jon quickly covered his mouth

"No that was… your daddy."

"But my daddy is dead and she said it two weeks ago after grandpa sent a letter"

"Then it must be…Raoul! You see he's been getting on her nerves lately."

"Stupid Raoul." Gaby said.

"What did I do now?"

"Nothing Raoul, Alanna's father is in her room

"Oh…so how the hell did I get involved?"

"Language… you're getting on her nerves…aren't you?"

"I am?" Raoul asked

Jon sent him a look that screamed _play along or die_

"I mean I am" Raoul said

"How are you getting on mommy's nerves?" Anthony asked

"Um… you know how your mommy wanted to be a knight?"

"Yeah" the twins said together

"Well, I was bragging about how I was a knight and she wasn't"

"That was a stupid thing to do Raoul." Gaby said

"That was mean too" Anthony said "Your in trouble."

"Yeah" Gaby said "Go to your room. You're on time-out"

"Gaby you can't put knights on time-out." Jon said sweetly

"Why?"

"Because"

"Why?"

"because I said so."

"Why."

"Alanna if you end up with one child instead of two would you be… uh I don't know…upset?"

"Depends…which one would still be alive?"

"Anthony"

"Maybe for a little while"

"Mommy! I thought you loved me!" Gaby cried and ran away as fast as her little two year old legs could carry her.

"Gaby, come back!" Jon said "Mommy was only kidding. Damn"

"Jon language"

"Shut up Raoul… you get Gaby I'll take Anthony to Els."

"I can't Jon" Raoul said with a grin "I'm on time-out, remember?"

"SHE'S TWO! She has absolutely no authority over you until after the wedding!" Jon yelled "Go get her or you can explain to my mother why her favorite little two-year old isn't at the wedding"

"I'm going"

in the garden

The queen was walking around admiring the flowers when she heard a little sniffle.

Walking a little farther down the garden path, Lianne found Gaby crying next to a rose bush

"What's wrong Gabriella?"

"My mommy doesn't love me"

"Why would you say that"

"C-Cause J-Jon threatened to kill me and my mommy said it would be f-fine with her 'cause she would still have Anthony" Gaby said

"Jon threatened to kill you?"

"Yes…right after Anthony and I put Raoul on time-out"

"Why did you put Raoul on time-out?"

"Cause he made my mommy mad."

"Really? Well he disserved a time out then."

Just then Raoul came around the corner.

"There you are Gaby… Jon said you had to go see Auntie Elspeth."

"Sir Raoul, where _is_ Jonathan?"

"Taking Anthony to Lady Elspeth's room, your majesty"

"Thank you. I'll take Gabriella you have a time-out to get to… or at least that's what she said."

"Yes, your majesty" Raoul bowed and walked away

"Come on Gaby, let's go see Jonathan. I want to tell him what happens to princes who threaten my favorite little girl in the palace"

"Just in the palace? I thought I was your favorite in the whole world."

"You are sweetie, I just said the palace because that is where we are" Lianne said

"Oh, ok"

"Jonathan Jason I would like a word with you."

"Ooo You're in trouble."

"Big trouble"

"Yes he is what's this I hear about you threatening a two year old girl?"

"Well, you see mother…she was doing the whole 'why' thing and I was getting annoyed and it was a joke" Jon said

"Does this look like the face of a two-year old who thought your joke was funny?"

"No" Jon said

"Apologize to her right now"

"But what about her and the why thing!"

"Jonathan, do I have to get your father in here?"

"Would he be on my side?"

"He'd be sleeping on a sofa if he was"

"No, you don't need to get father in here" Jon said

Gaby crossed her arms "I'm still waiting for my apology Jonathan Jason of Conté"

"Hey, you can't call me that" Jon said "I'm your prince, I'm older then you, and I am going to be your step-father in…six hours"

"Big woop" Gaby said "Lianne, can I call Jon by his full name?"

"For another six hours" Lianne said

"But mother!"

"Jonathan, I am your queen, I'm older than you, and I am your mother who spent many hours in labor the day you were born. If I say she can use your full name for the next six hours, she can, got it!"

"Yes mommy"

"Good, now apologize"

"I'm sorry Gaby"

"For…"

"For threatening to kill you"

"And…?"

"And…for upsetting you enough to make you run away"

"And…?"

"What else did I do?"

"I don't know, I was hoping to make you confess to doing something in front of Lianne"

"You are evil" Jon said

"Evil is my middle name" Gaby said

"No it isn't" Anthony said "It's Aria"

"Shut up, I was trying to make a point"

"Oh…"

"Now if you will all excuse me, I have to go get ready for my wedding"

"Jon?"

"Yes?"

"Does getting ready for your wedding involve you taking a bath?"

"Yes" Jon said

"Good, 'cause you are really stinky"

"Oh, and Gaby, I can't wait to see you in your brand new dress"

"Dress? What dress?"

"The pink frilly dress I had made for you"

"Queen Lianne! What is Jonathan Jason talking about?"

"Your new dress"

"Do I have to wear a dress?"  
"Yes"

"But I don't wanna"

"You have to"

Gaby started to cry "But I don't wanna wear a dress!"

"Sweetie, there will be conservatives at the wedding-"

"Wait conservatives?" Gaby said "My mommy said no conservatives aloud! She had to put up with them at her first wedding, and her husband ended up being hung"

"I don't think Jonathan is going to try to kill us" Lianne said

"My mommy said no conservatives" Gaby said "MOMMY!"

Gaby ran out of the room, minutes later, you could hear Alanna through the entire palace "CONSERVATIVES! OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

"I'll go talk to Alanna" Lianne said

"Yeah, because I'm not going anywhere near her in this mood"

"What if she gets like this once you're married?"

"It's a big palace, I can hide"

just then Jon had a flash back to a few months before

"_Aww! You take all the fun out of things"'_

"_You make me go to balls."_

"_You're a Duchess! Your title demands it"_

"_I'm also a single mother" Alanna said And Garry doesn't make Cynthra go to them."_

"_Gary isn't the prince"_

"_So?" Alanna asked "Cynthra is still a duchess"_

"_Yes but she isn't dating the prince."_

"_Jon we have to break up."_

"_What?" Jon asked, then he noticed she was playing with him and decided to play along. He got down on one knee "Please don't leave me Alanna! I'm sorry! My life can't go on without you! I-I can change!"_

Jonathan was still trying to figure out what that flashback had to do with Alanna being in a bad mood when he reached his room.

* * *

There is the first chapter please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"I do" Jonathan said

"And do you, Duchess Alanna of Conté, take Prince Jonathan of Conté to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? For richer, or poorer? In sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Alanna glanced up at Jonathan. And was hit with a flashback

_"Do you, Lady Alanna of Treabond, take Duke Roger to be your husband? To have and to hold from this day forward? For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" _

_Last chance Alanna, just turn around and run back up the aisle. Come on! Just turn around and run! _

_Alanna felt her foot start to pivot. _

_No! Don't run Alanna, you are no coward. Only cowards run. _

_Alanna's feet were firmly planted. She was starting to feel warm. True, a marriage wasn't a blood bond, but it was a bond nonetheless _

_"I…I…I…" _

_"Do" Mouthed Roger _

_"Do" whispered Jennaya and Elspeth at the same time _

_"I…I…" _

_Alanna looked around the room. Her father was sitting in the front row. Alanna knew he was packed and planned on leaving as soon as the father-daughter dance was over. Thom was mouthing the word 'Do'. _

_"I…" _

Her father had the same plan as before, do the father-daughter dance, and leave. The only thing different from this wedding and her first wedding was the next two words came out easily

"I do" Alanna said

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. Prince Jonathan, you may kiss the bride.

Jon kissed Alanna and a loud "EWWWW!" could be heard from the front row

When they stopped kissing Jon went down and kissed Gaby on the cheek.

TWO YEARS LATER

"Gabriella Aria of Conté!!!"

"Hide me!" 4½ year old Gabriella said as she ducked behind Anthony

"Anthony Vanyel Don't you dare help your sister hide!"

"See ya later sis"

"Hey! What about the twin's code?"

"That comes after the Anthony code"

"What is the Anthony code?"

"One simple rule…when mom says not to help you, ditch the twin code"

"What good are you?"

"What did you do anyway?"

"Well you see mom and Jon were welcoming a delegation from Scanra…"

"What did you do…why didn't you let me help!"

"because it's part of the Gabby code."

"You're making that up!"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO"

"ok ok I did."

"Ha! I win!"

"and I … well I kinda…"

Just then Alanna came in. "Gabriella you are in so much trouble!"

"Mommy, can I ask one question before you yell at Gaby?"

"What is it Anthony?"

"What did she do?"

"I'll tell you while Alanna and Gabriella talk" Jon said coming into the room.

"Jon…Daddy, please help me" Gabby said

"No"

"But…but…but you're a prince! You're supposed to protect the people of your future kingdom!"

"Uh…sorry but not going to happen. Come on, Anthony."

"Ok goodbye Gabby… if you die can I have your toys?"

"No!"

"Fine! Mommy if you kill her can I have her toys?"

"I'm not going to kill your sister…how ever tempted I may be to do so"

"Rats… can I have them anyway?"

"NO!" Gabriella shrieked." No tochie my toys!"

(Two hours later

"What did mommy say?"

"She… she… she said she and Jon might send me to the convent." Gaby sniffed

"Wow…she was mad"

"Yeah she said that… that I couldn't do anything fun for the rest of the week. That's two whole days!"

"But that means you can't come out to see Auntie Jennaya and Uncle Lavan and their son when they arrive!"

"I know and that isn't the worst part she took away my toys and sweet privi-umm…the thing where I can eat candy-for the rest of the week too."

"Wow…hey mommy! Can I play with her toys"

"No, her toys are grounded just like your sister."

"But it's not fair!" Gaby yelled

"It's your own fault" Alanna said walking in "You shouldn't have dropped a pitcher of wine on Jon."

"I didn't mean to. It was an accident"

"You accidentally climbed into a tree behind us with a pitcher of wine? You accidentally leaned over in the tree? You accidentally poured the wine all over Jon in front of the entire Scanran delegation?"

Gabby thought for a second "Yep"

"Don't lie to me Gabriella… or I might just let your brother play with all of your toys"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gabriella screamed "I'm sorry mommy, I did it on purpose but it was only 'cause Jon made me go to that party two weeks ago"

"He made me go too…but did I pour wine all over him?"

"No…but you aren't smart enough to figure out you'd need to climb a tree in order to reach the top of my head" Jon said

"Jon don't make me hurt you."

"If you're going to hurt me, you have to catch me"

"Is that a challenge my dear husband?"

"You bet it is" Jon said before running out of the room

"Stay put you two." Alanna said before lifting her skirts enough to run after Jon.

"Why do I have to stay? I'm not grounded! I'm the good twin"

Gabriella threw a book at her brother just as Elspeth walked in with her son, Alex.

"Gabriella, are you suppose to throw books at your brother?"

"Yes" Gabriella said

"Should we ask Alanna?"

"No! Please don't tell mommy! I'm already grounded!"

"You're four."

"FOUR AND A HALF!!!!"

"Yeah Aunt Els the half is very important."

"My deepest apologies for leaving off a whole six months"

"'Pology cepted"

"How many times have I told you Gaby you need to speak properly.

"Mommy, can I play with Anthony and Gaby?"

"You can play with Anthony, but Gaby is in trouble"

"Is she on time-out?"

"Yes…a very, very, very long time out"

"How long?"

"How long are you in trouble Gaby?"

"Two whole days!" Gabriella said

"She's on time out for 48 hours"

"WOW what did she do?"

"What did you do?" Elspeth asked

"I poured wine on Jon"

"YOU DID WHAT!"

"It was payback."

"For…?"

"Making me go to the party"

"Oh yes that is such a horrible thing to do." Elspeth said "Asking a princess to go to a ball…how tragic and unacceptable"

"So you do understand!"

"By the way you have to go to a party tomorrow." Jon said running back into the room

"I can't go. I'm grounded…hmm, being grounded has its benefits"

"You are going to the party. That's a royal command."

"Great now you start giving royal commands."

"Hey, at least I'm not making you stand for a dress fitting…hmmm, not a bad idea"

"Mommy Jon's being a poopyface!"

"Jonathan, what are you doing to the poor little angel?" Queen Lianne asked as she walked in

Jon sighed, it was a widely known fact that Queen Lianne had a soft spot for Gabriella.

"Mom all I did was say she had to come to Jen's party."

"He threatened to make me stand for a dress fitting!"

"Don't worry sweetie, you don't have to have a dress fitting" Lianne said "I don't think you've grown enough that you won't fit in your old sized dresses

"That's not the worse thing!" Gabriella said

"What else?"

"Mommy punished me!"

"Why did mommy punish you?"

"I don't know, I'm a little angel"

"An angel with a crooked halo maybe" Jon mumbled "Mother, she dumped a whole pitcher of wine on me in front of the entire delegation from Scanra"

"Ahh that's so cute."

"It's not cute mother! She ruined one of my new shirts!"

"And you can't afford a new shirt?"

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"It…it's the principle of the matter! I stand behind Alanna one hundred percent on the punishment for our daughter"

"Well I don't" Lianne said "Alanna! Come here please!"

Alanna walked in "Yes?"

"I order you to take Gabriella off of her punishment"

"But she needs to be punished when she does something wrong."

"That was an order, Alanna"

Alanna glanced at Jon, who shrugged, and then had his face light up "Father!"

"Yes?"

"Mother is trying to stop Alanna from punishing our children."

"Why?"

"Because she favors the girl"

Roald sighed "Lianne, you can't stop Alanna from punishing the children"

"But Gaby is such a little angel."

"Well you still can't stop Alanna."

"But…"

"Remember when you tried to let Jon get away with everything?"

Lianne shuddered "I don't want to think about it"

"Yeah so why would you do that to Alanna and Jon?"

"I had forgotten about when Jon was like that" Queen Lianne turned to Gabriella "Gaby, I'm sorry, but you have to be punished"

"But…" she said pouting."

"Oh Roald, just look at that little face!"

"Gabriella, go into your room!" Alanna said

"But mommy I almost got the queen on my side."

"Yes…but I'm on your mother's side and my father is on my side" Jon said

"Fine but you'll regret making me go to that party."

"Gabriella, was that a threat?"

"Yes it was"

"I hate to do this Gaby, but you leave me no choice… Anthony come with me, I'll get Gaby's toys so you can play with them…um, where did you put Gaby's toys Alanna?"

"Queen Lianne!!!!"

"That is to far Jon go to your room."

"Mom I'm an adult!"

"I said go to your room."

"Jon's in trouble" Gabriella chanted

"So are you" Alanna said "Go to your room"

"Mommy? Can I play with Gaby's stuff still?"

"Sure"

"Mom!!!"

"Fine sorry 'Tony you need your sisters permission."

"But…"

"You heard her Anthony"

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

"I don't see why father insists on me attending meetings of the King's council, he is still perfectly healthy, he will be ruling for a long time!"

Jon just then noticed Alanna wasn't in the room

"Alanna! Are you here?"

As an answer, Jon heard Alanna throwing up in the bathroom

Jon walked in, his face full of concern

"Alanna, I really think we should have a healer look at you, you have been sick for over a week now"

"Jon, I'm fine" Alanna said "There is a flu going around or something, I'm sure that is all it is"

Jon wasn't convinced "Are you sure Alanna?" he asked

"Positive" Alanna said as she threw-up again

Jon quietly snuck out of the room and went to the infirmary

"Duke Baird, I think Alanna is really sick. She keeps saying she is fine, but she hasn't been able to eat anything without loosing it within the hour"

"Alright, your highness, I'll take a look at her" Baird said

Baird and Jon walked back to the room. Alanna was sitting up in bed with Gaby and Anthony sitting on the end

"Baird, what are you doing here?" Alanna asked

"Jonathan tells me your sick"

Alanna glared at Jon "I'm fine Duke Baird, Jonathan is being paranoid"

"When was the last time you ate something and kept it in your stomach?" Baird asked

"I don't know…a week ago I'd guess" Alanna said

"I think I'm just going to take a little look and make sure everything is fine" Baird said "Stay still"

Baird looked at Alanna for what seemed like ages to the twins. Finally, he pulled away

"Is mommy ok?" Gaby said

"She's fine" Baird said

"I told you I was fine Jon" Alanna said

"Then…why can't she keep a meal down" Jon asked

"She has morning sickness"

"Morning sickness?" Jon asked "You mean..."

"Princess Alanna, I am proud to announce you are pregnant" Baird said

_THUMP!_

Alanna looked past Baird and saw Jon had collapsed

"Is Jon going to be alright?" Alanna asked

"What? Oh, yeah, that reaction is perfectly normal" Baird said "If memory serves me, I believe you fainted when you were pregnant with the twins"

"Yeah, I did" Alanna said

"Mommy?" Anthony asked "Did Gaby and I make you sick when you were pregnant with us?"

"Yes you did sweetie, but it wasn't you're fault, that happens all the time when a mommy gets pregnant"

"It does?" Anthony asked

"Yes sweetie, it does" Alanna said

Just then, Elspeth came in with Alex

"Hi Elspeth" Alanna said

"Alanna, you're in bed" Elspeth said in disbelief

"Yeah, and I'm going to have another baby" Alanna said

Elspeth squealed with joy "You're pregnant?"

Alanna nodded

"When are you due?" Elspeth asked

Alanna glanced at Duke Baird

"About eight months" he said

"That's right before Midwinter" Elspeth said "Oh Alanna, what if the baby is born during midwinter wouldn't that be amazing?"

"Yeah, amazing" Alanna said

Alex looked up at Elspeth "Mommy, where do babies come from?"

"Uh…why don't we wait until we are back in our rooms' ok sweetie?"

"Will you and Steven both tell me?" Alex asked

"Yes" Elspeth said

"Ok, I'll ask you later"

Alanna walked over to Elspeth and whispered in her ear "Just remember, 'the stork' is your friend"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"I HATE YOU JONATHAN JASON OF CONTE!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that! You're mom and I are married I'm your father now."

"No you're not your our _step_father. I don't care what you say to me 'cause I'm not listening!"

"Yes you are go to your room you're on time out!""

"Am not! I'm going to go ride my pony!"

Before Jon could open his mouth, Gaby ran out of the room.

"Alanna, do you know what your daughter did?"

"What did Gabriella do now…wait, do I need to be sitting down when you tell me this?"

"Uh… maybe."

"Am I going to want to kill her, yes or no?"

"Ummm… depends."

"I said yes or no damn it!"

"Whatever happened to anger management?"

"You and I got into bed together about six months ago!"

"Right so what the little five year old demon child did was…"

"My daughter is not a demon! She is my child! If she was Delia, queen of all-"

"Yeah, yeah, Delia, Queen of all that is evil"

"Yeah, Delia, Queen of all that is evil's child, I could imagine her being a demon child. As it is, she is mine, not Delia's"

"Can I get on with my story now, please?"

"fine but my child…"

"Is not a demon I know now that thing…"

"Wait…now my daughter is a 'thing'?"

"Yes, now that thing was with me and we were greeting the ambassador from Galla and she decided to set half a dozen mice loose in the ball room

"Just like her mama"

"What?"

"When I was at the convent, I once set some mice loose in Delia's room. It was hilarious, she wouldn't go into her room for a week unless there was a servant with her and the servant had to check the room before she would enter it"

"ok but that was different she could have ruined negotiantions that have been going on since before she was born."

"If we haven't gotten them to agree to have a peace treaty with us now, why are we still trying?"

"Here, here!"

"Mother! How long have you been there?"

"Since you called my precious step-granddaughter a demon child" Lianne said "I agree with Alanna, I want the ambassador to go home so he can stop flirting with me!"

"Any way I told her she couldn't go riding for two days and she said she hated me and we got in an argument and she ran off for a ride."

"Did you send some one after her?

"Opps."

"What do you mean 'oops'? My baby is out on a ride without guards! You moron!"

"Hey you're married to this moron…"

"Even morons do something smart every once and a while."

"You know what Alanna…man, I can't say what I want to say…mother, can you leave the room?"

"sure."

"Thank you…now what I was going to say was that when it comes to morons marrying morons…which you are one, it is always the woman who is the bigger moron because she said yes to the first moron…not that I am a moron"

"Jon if my daughter isn't here by dinner you are sleeping on the couch."

"You can't make me sleep on the couch" Jon said

"Watch me!" Alanna shoved Jon out of the room, slammed the door shut, and lock him out

"Wait Alanna! My key is in the room!"

"Why do you think I shoved you out!"

(Meanwhile…somewhere else)

Gaby had been riding for about four hours. It seemed like an eternity to Gaby.

_FREEDOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ Gaby thought _I am probably about half way to the border by now…I smell smoke…I see smoke…there is a camp there! Is the Kng's Own around this area? I hope not…wait…where am I?_ _I got to go investigate_.

Gaby rides a little closer to the camp. Her horse cracked a twig under it's hooves.

A blob of fire-red hair popped up "Who's there?"

_Sounds like they have a wimp for a guard….and that is a girl coming out of that tents…pretty tents…well, they aren't bandits, they aren't guards…and that red hair looks familiar. I go investigate more! Uncle Raoul and Gary would have a cow if they knew I was being so careless…oh well _

Gaby rode all the way into the camp. The woman jumped back in surprise, and the guy yelped

"ALEX!"

A second man came running out, sword in hand. When he saw Gaby, his sword fell to his side

"Thom, you have gone from a sad excuse of a squire to a pathetic one" the man named Alex said

"She just rode into the camp! It was…well she scared Delia too!"

"Delia is a girl!"

"Hey!"

"What? You are" Alex said "Back to the point. Thom…that girl can't be more than two"

"I'M SIX DARN IT!"

"My apologies" Alex said in a bored voice

"That's right, you better apologize! I have the power to make your life a living hell!"

Thom stood up "Where did a cute little girl like you learn that language?"

"My mommy and her former bodyguard"

"So…what are you? Some…peasant's daughter who had a father made a baron?"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I WAS EVER A PEASANT!"  
"She has a point Thom" Alex said "She's dressed better than Delia"

"Sad, but true" Delia said "Those look like…no, it's impossible!"

"What?" Alex and Thom asked

"That looks like the fabric reserved for the royal family. Jon had a full closet of clothes made out of that fabric"

"How do you know what my poopy-face of a step-dad has in his closet?"

"I slept with him

"You slept with my step-dad? I'm so going to get him put on the couch when…wait, I'm not going back home…I'll write a letter and get him on the couch for life!"

"Did you say step-dad" Alex asked

"Yeah, what about it"

"ROGER! ROGER, GET OUT HERE!" Alex and Delia yelled

A man with brown hair stepped out of a tent

"Alex, I thought we had a plan. Thom playts guard, when a threat comes, he calls for you, you chop them in a million little pieces, and…where is the enemy?"

"Thom screamed about the little girl" Delia said

"She scared you too!" Thom said

"What is really scaring me is she is calling Jonathon her step-father" Delia said

"Hey…hey wimpy dude…what is your name again?"

No one said anything

"Thom, she asked you a question" Alex said

"I am not wimpy!"

"Your name is Thom!" Gaby said "Let's see…Thom…red hair…mommy's eyes…total wimp"

Thom made eye contact with Gaby "Mommy's eyes?"

"You have purple eyes, just like my mommy"

"Delia…how many girls at the convent had purple eyes?"

"Alanna"

"Who else"

"That was it"

"Sweetie, what is your name?" Alex asked

"I am not a wimp" Thom said to himself

"Gabriella Aria of Conte" Gaby said in response to Alex's question

"She called me wimpy, I am not wimpy"

"Get over it Thom. You're a wimp and we all know it" Delia said "Sweetie…what was your name before your mommy remarried?"

"Gabriella Aria of Conte" Gaby said

"Sweetie, that's what you said before"

"What are you, Queen of all that is obvious?"

"No, my name is Delia"

"Oh! You are Queen of all that is evil!"

"Who called me that?" Delia asked "I remember someone use to call me that, but I can't remember…guys, help me out"

"Elspeth" Alex said

"Alanna" Roger and Thom said

"Oh yeah, Jennaya, Alanna, and Elspeth called me that" Delia said "Now let's see…which one of them would have married Jon…"

"Jennaya is his cousin, so she is out of the running" Roger said

"Elspeth maybe?" Thom asked.

Alex glared at him "My wife wouldn't have married Jon. Besides, she's too old to be Jon and Elspeth's"

"That only leaves…" Delia trailed off "Sweetie, would your mommy be Alanna?"

"Yep. Princess Alanna of Conte…she had to date and marry the poopy face…we were doing just fine without the poopy face. He made me go to parties..."

"Roger…"Delia said

"Ok…I'll take care of this" Roger said "Sweetie, why are you so far away from home?"

"Because Jon tried to punish me for letting mice loose in the hall where he was greeting the ambassador of Galla"

Delia shivered "Yep, she's Alanna's child"

"Wait…you all know me and my mommy, but I don't know all of you…you is Delia, queen of all that is evil, I know that. You…you must be my wimpy uncle that Anthony takes after. Now who is you and why do you look like Alex…and who is you and why do you look like me and Anthony"

"Well sweetie" Roger said "I look like you and Anthony because I am your daddy"

"Why do you look like Alex? Is you Alex's daddy?"

"I don't know…is Alex Elspeth's son?"

"Yep. Elspeth's son and Steven's step-son"

"Steven? Who is this Steven? I don't know any Steven"

"Lavan's cousin"

"Lavan?" Delia asked

"Jennaya's fiancé" Roger said

"Nuh-Uh!" Gaby said "Lavan is Jennaya's husband. Has been for about six years"

"Alright sweety, alright…why did you leave?"

"How are you here?" Gaby said "You is all suppose to be dead. My mommy said you were all a bunch of filthy, no good traitors who deserve what they got"

"All of us?" Thom asked

"Well..almost all of you."  
Thom smiled

She said you were a spineless jelly-fish who should have picked your friends better and 'cause you didn't. deserved what you got"

Thom's smile disappeared

"Sweetie, answer my question" Roger said

"Answer mine"

"I asked first"

"I asked second"

"I'm your daddy"

"I'm your daughter"

"I'm bigger"

"I'm smaller"

"I'm smarter"

"Don't be so sure of that" Gaby said "Now answer me, I'm a princess"

"Thom has a sword"

"Thom is a wimp" Gaby said

"Alex has a sword"

Gaby eyed Alex for a minute before turning back to Roger "Elspeth and mommy said he was really good with a sword"

"He is" Roger said

Gaby eyed Alex again before saying "Ok, I'll go first…but before I answer…would you have actually let him hurt me?"

Gaby looked like she was about to cry, Delia, who does have a heart, ran over and scooped her up

"It's ok baby, Roger wouldn't have hurt you" Delia said "Alex put that thing away, you're scaring the poor dear"

"That 'poor dear' is Alanna's child"

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

* * *

That night in Corus

"Alanna let me in."

"No."

"Let me in!"

"No."

"Please let me in."

"Well since you were so polite… no!"

"But Alanna…"

"Is Gaby back?"

"No, but"

"Then you aren't getting in."

"Alanna half the Kings Own is out there looking for her she'll be fine."

"I don't care I'm not letting you in till she gets back."

"Alanna this is my palace…"

"Oh no you didn't this is your dad's palace in fact… Lianne!!!!"

"Is she back."

"No and Alanna won't let me in our room"

"Good for her."

"But…"

"You lost her daughter."

"No she ran away."

"You didn't stop her."

"But…"

"Go to… Anthony's room."

"What?"

"I can't send you to your room… no go to Gaby's room."

"But…"

"Go!"

"Yes mom."

Somewhere… about two hours from the palace

"So Jon tried to punish you?" Roger said in a sympathetic voice.

"Uh huh and then I ran away... mommy probably locked Jon out of their room"

"hey we're headed for the capital… come with us."

"No I'm not going back not ever… anyway they won't even care soon."

"Why not" asked Delia comforting the little girl

"Cause my mommy's going to have another baby soon."

"She is?"

"Yeah and no one's going to care about me once it's born."

"Who said that?"

"Raoul…"

"Why would Raoul say that?"

"Cause I was snooping in his room after he told me not to."

"That was so mean of him."

"If you come with us we can get him back for it."

"Really?"

"really."

"Alright, but promise me you'll stay with me" Gaby said

* * *

Alright so here's the reviewer poll:

Who do you think is to blame for Gabriella running away?


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

The palace

"Alanna let me in I need my clothes."

"No."

"Alanna I really need to change."

"You should have thought of that before you lost my daughter."

"I didn't loose her."

"Oh yes she just ran away of her own accord."

"Yes! Alanna I really need to change please let me in."

"Alright one minute."

"Thank you… wait where's my key?"

"I have it you think I'm going to let you get your key before my baby's back."

"Alanna it'll be fine she'll be back by the end of the day I promise even if I have to go out and look for her my self."

"Then you can have your key back at the end of the day" Alanna said

Just then, there was a gentle knock on the door. Jon walked over and opened the door to find a servant standing outside. The servant bowed

"Your Highness…Princess Gabriella is back, but I have been told to warn you-"

The bedroom door flew open and Alanna raced from the rooms. She doubled back and turned to the servant "Where is she?"

"In the stables"

Then with out even thanking the servant Alanna raced down to the stables Jon running right behind her.

"That Roger's with her" the servant finished telling the empty room.

When they got to the stables Alanna swept Gaby up in a big hug.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Alanna looked up and paled as she saw who her daughter was with "Wait what are you doing here… you're dead."

"Obviously, that has changed" Thom said

"Look mommy, it's Daddy, Uncle wimp, and Queen of all that is evil…she is very nice by the way, she kept Roger from having Alex use his sword on me"

"WHAT!"

"Guards!"

"Yes highness?"

"What are these people doing here… they're known traitors."

"We know but…"

"Does the king know they are here?"

"We sent someone to tell him."

"What kind of greeting is this?" Roger asked "My wife and cousin send guards in here, and my uncle is being alerted like he's in danger"

"As far as we are concerned, he is in danger" Jon said, "Or did you forget you tried to kill him?"

"Actually I tried to kill you."

"That's loads better" Alanna said "And what is this about your wife? I'm Jon's wife now"

"And that's Jon's child your carrying, yes, Gaby informed us" Roger said "However, we never got a divorce, so we are still legally married"

"Legally you are dead and legally you can't be married to a dead man."

"Ah. But I am not dead so legally, we are married"

"Stop with the 'Legally' talk!" Gaby said

"Fine" Alanna said "We'll continue this conversation in private, Roger"

Roger gave a mock bow "Of course, your highness"

"What's this I hear about Roger being here?" Roald said rushing in with Lianne at his side

"Hello uncle Roald, Hello Aunt Lianne"

Lianne screamed and fainted. Two guards caught her before she fell

"Grandma!" Gaby said wiggling in Alanna's arms "Mommy, put me down!"

Alanna placed Gaby down, who ran to Lianne. After a minute or two, Lianne started coming around again

"Roger, what did Gaby mean when she said Delia kept you from letting Alex run her through with his sword?" Jon asked

"What!" Roald demanded

"It was a joke… and she was getting on my nerves. But don't worry I wouldn't let someone hurt my daughter… which reminds me I need to have a word with Raoul."

"What about?" Alanna and Jon demanded

"He told my daughter-"

"She's my daughter" Alanna shot back

Roger nodded at Alanna "Alright, she told _our_ daughter once that child-" he pointed to Alanna's expanding stomach "-is born, you won't want her anymore"

"Roald deal with that knight or Alanna and I will."

"Yes dear" Roald said "Guards, find Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and tell him I want a word with him in my private study right now. Now Roger what are you doing here because I know that you were killed about five and a half years ago."

"Oh, I just thought I'd pay a visit to my family" Roger said

"And what is the Queen of all that is Evil doing with you?" Alanna scowled at Delia

"Mommy why don't you like her… she was nice to me."

"It was a trick dear, I'm sure of it"

Delia smiled and gave a mock curtsy to Alanna "I left my tricks in my grave"

"Yeah yeah… don't try anything I still know were to find mice."

Delia gave a slight shudder "You have my word"

"She's good about keeping her word mommy; she stayed next to me the whole way back from the border"

"Border?"

"We weren't at the border she's just exaggerating a little."

"How far away were you?"

"About two hours"

"Then why didn't the guards find you last night? Jon…"

"I want to know that too. Can some one tell me why I couldn't sleep in my own bed last night?"

"We would have been back last night, but I said you tried punishing me, and I said mommy might put you on the couch, and I decided you deserved to be punished"

"Get inside" Jon said pointing towards the castle

"No!"

"Gabriella Aria of Conte go to your room now." Alanna said.

"But mommy…"

"Now! You scarred me half to death last night, now go… and tell your brother to come here."

"Daddy…tell mommy I can stay here" Gaby said

After seeing the look on Alanna's face, Roger sighed "I think it's better if you listen to your mother. Now go on, I want to see your brother"

"Why he's a wimp like Uncle Thom."

"He's still my son"

"Gaby, do you want me to come with you?" Delia asked

"Yes" Gaby said

"Stay right where you are!" Alanna snarled "You are not to be with my daughter alone Delia"

"But mommy… I want to spend time with Delia."

"I know but you're in trouble for running away so even if I did trust her she couldn't go with you now go."

Gaby turned to hug Roger, Thom, and Delia before leaving

"Why don't I get a hug?" Alex asked Roger

"You would have run me through with your pointy sword" Gaby shot back

"Wait has some one warned Elspeth that she might run in to her dead husband?"

"No" the guards said

"I'll tell her!" Gaby said and ran out of the stables before anyone could say anything

The group went from the stables to Jon's study where Elspeth found them."

"Alanna I saw Gaby… did she hit her head she said that… Oh my God…" then she fainted.

"Els!" Alex ran to her side at the same time Steven did.

"Who are you" they said simultaneously

"Her husband" they said simultaneously again

"I'm her husband" Steve said

"I think I know who I married 6 years ago."

Just then, five-year old Alex walked into the study. Alex looked at Steven and Alex, then at Elspeth, who was still out cold

"Is it nap time?" Alex asked

"No Alex."

"Then why is mommy on the floor?"

"She saw me and fainted" Alex said

"Who you?" Alex asked

"I'm your daddy"

"Nuh-Uh! Steven my daddy!"

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is… my other daddy's dead so Steven is my dad."

"I am your daddy Alex" Alex said

"No you isn't! Mommy that man is lying to me."

Elspeth had just started waking up "Alanna, I thought I saw…" Elspeth's eyes fell on Alex again

"Before you faint again," Alex said "tell our son who I am!"

"Alexander this is your father Alex."

"His name is Alex too?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it is."

"Why?"

"Alexander, don't start."

"But mommy."

"Go play with Anthony."

"Ok" Alex said and walked out of the room

"What are you doing here Alex?"

"Meeting my wife's other husband" Alex said "We took vows when we got married, you promised to love me forever. To stay with me forever"

"I believe part of the vows included 'until death do we part'. You died, so we were parted. When you died, I was free to remarry"

"You were dead there was no reason for me not to marry him." Alanna said to Roger

"Yes and you were so worried about kissing him when we were married"

"That…that has nothing to do with this situation."

"Of course it does. And just so you know, cousin, you're lucky that Alanna found out and told you because if she hadn't you wouldn't be alive right now."

"I do consider myself very lucky to have her. Both because she saved me and because I'm the one who spends every night in the same bed with her"

"You're getting corny cousins" Roger said "And you don't spend every night with her, you had to sleep on the couch when Gabriella was missing"

"Yes…well that's your fault"

"How do you figure?"

"In two ways" Jon said "First, if you had just come strait here, I wouldn't have been on the couch"

"What is your other way?"

"If you hadn't gotten in bed with her, Gaby wouldn't have been born, and I wouldn't have slept on the couch when Gaby was missing because there wouldn't have been any Gaby to be missing"

"If Gaby hadn't been born, Alanna wouldn't have been in the room when she overheard the conversation, you would be dead, and I might be king right now"

"Ha!" Gaby said "I kept you alive!"

"Gaby, how long have you been listening?" Alanna said "Wait a minute…I sent you to your room"

"Yes, yes you did"

"Well then go."

"But mommy I got bored can I please play with Anthony and Lex?"

"No"

"But that's no fun mommy."

"That's too bad"

"Mommy I thought you would be glad to see me. So why are you punishing me."

"For putting me on the couch" Jon grumbled

"No" Alanna said "I'm punishing you because running away was very bad and you scared me"

"But I wasn't trying to scare you I was trying to get Jon back."

Jon glared at Gaby, who stuck her tongue out at him

"Gaby, go back to your room, this conversation is just for grown-ups"

"Then why is Jon still here?"

"She has a point, why is Jon still here?" Roger asked

"Well why is Delia here?" Alanna asked

Delia and Roger started arguing with Alanna and Jon

"QUIET!" Gaby screamed

All the adults fell silent and looked at Gaby

"No bickering! Daddy, Jon, shake hands. Mommy, Delia, hug"

No one moved

"I said shake and hug!" Gaby yelled

Still no one moved

"I'll get Grandma Lianne in here!" Gaby threatened

Jon and Roger shook hands, by the way both of them grimaced, they grabbed each other's hands a little harder.

Delia and Alanna, however, had gone back to bickering

"…I am in a pink dress, constantly surrounded by conservatives, and pregnant Delia, do not mess with me!"

"Mommy, I said shut up!" Gaby said

"Do not talk to me like that young lady!"

"I'll tell Grandma Lianne you bickering with a woman who came back from the dead! I'll tell her in front of all the conservatives!"

Gaby ran out of the room

"Gabriella, come back here!" Alanna yelled. She turned to Jon "Jon, if Delia, Queen of all that is evil is still here when I get back, _you_ will be dealing with a very hormonal pregnant woman who will be very pissed off!

Alanna ran out after Gaby

Jon turned to Delia "Lady Delia, I mean this with as much respect as is due to you…get out"  
"Am I not worth any respect?" Delia asked

"You did try to kill me" Jon said "I don't tend to respect those who try to kill me"

"I was just following you cousin's orders."  
"Now you have to pay for it"

"fine"

"So what do you want Roger?"

"Want? What ever do you mean cousin?"

"I mean most people don't come back from the dead for no reason."

"Most people don't come back from the dead at all."

"Yes well… if they did they wouldn't come back for no reason."

"I actually just wanted to see my children."

"So you brought Thom, Alex and Delia with you."

"They wanted to see Alanna and Elspeth."

"and Delia?"

"Well…"

"Honestly Roger how stupid do you think I am?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No it was a rhetorical question."

"Good... now that that's over with, I think I shall go find my son and see how much he's like his uncle… I hope he's not anything like him."

"Then you will be very disappointed…he is exactly like Thom, and Gaby is exactly like Alanna…they just look like you"

"I'm sure I can fix that… lets see I need a sword, some books and a restraining order against Thom."

"Why the restraining order?"

"Because Thom can undo any thing I do and that would not be good."

"Well, you know where the swords are, you know where the books are…and I'll consider the restraining order…but I have to consult Alanna about that one"

"Fine… but if my son is like Thom than he could make you look bad… after all he is your step-son."

"Yes, but he doesn't have any of my DNA in him, and Alanna is about to have another kid…if it is a boy, he'd be the heir, not Anthony"

"It makes no difference you still raised him which means if he does anything it would reflect badly on you."

"You know what…screw you!"

Author interference time

**"HEY CHARACTERS THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THIS STORY NO SAYING SCREW YOU!" **

"But…but he was making me feel bad" Jon said

**_"Suck it up! You are supposed to be a prince!" _**

"But…"

"Jon let me tell you something I learned last story…don't argue with the authors it'll just get you killed off in the end."

**"Yeah and the treason had nothing to do with it." **

**_"Alright, now, lets get back to the story…and if anyone has issues with it, take it up with me later! But be warned, I am a baby sister, so I can get stubborn!" _**

**"Alright now ready… ACTION!" **

"That was…weird." Jon said

"Yeah, they tend to be really weird" Roger said

**"You can go back to being dead. Oh yeah ACTION" **

"Alright now I'm off to fix my son… you have fun and by the way I'd be nice to Delia… she was really upset at you."

"She shouldn't have listened to you"

"Right blame it on me… now I'm off to see my son… do you think six years is too young to teach him how to use a sword?"

"Yes" Jon said "Pages didn't learn sword work until they could make one, and six is too young to have him by a forge!"

"Well…I guess I'll have to settle with horseback riding."

"He's scared of horses."

"You're kidding"

"Nope" Jon said "You can thank Gaby for that"

"What did my adorable little girl do?"

"She snuck up behind his horse once, spooked the horse, and Anthony fell off, and this was all her idea of a practical joke"

"Do you think that there is a possibility that girls could be aloud to become knights?"

"Well, there were female knights 500 years ago…but Gaby couldn't become one for two reasons"

"And those reasons are…what?"

"One, she is a princess. Secondly, SHE IS ONLY SIX!"

"First princes can become knights so why can't she… it isn't like she's actually your daughter she's mine. Second I meant when she was older… plus it would make Alanna happy."

"True…but I would have a court full of conservatives being upset at me…I'll make a deal with you. If you can, without using magic, make every single conservative go for the idea of a girl page, I'll take it up with my father"

"How about I get Gareth to go along with it and then if its alright with your father I deal with the conservatives."

_Mother loves Gaby too much to let her risk her neck…she won't let dad say yes_

"Ok, if you can get my parents to go for it, and you use NO magic, then when Gaby is ten, she can become a knight"

"YAY!!! Thank you daddy you convinced prince poopy-face."

"I can always change my mind" Jon said

"did I say poopy-face I meant … my wonderful step dad."

"Alright then" Jon said "But you do know you have to convince my mother to agree with this too"

* * *

Wow that didn't seem as long as it was while we wrote it... anywho let us know what you think and if you didn't vote it the poll it will remain open until I say it closes... please let us know who you blame, if you hadn't already. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Three months later

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY AGREED!" Jon stared at Roger in disbelief

"I mean, I asked them, and they said yes"

"I know what that means! I mean, how could they say yes!"

"Aunt Lianne said something about how adorable Gaby would look someday in silver armor holding a shield with the Conte colors"

"Gaby!" Jon growled

They heard a squeal, and minutes later Alanna ran in "Jon! Gaby just told me the great news! You're letting her become a knight! I knew you were a great husband!"

"Alanna, are you sure this is a great idea?"

Alanna placed her hands on her hips "Jon, I just squealed as if I was Delia and had just seen a mouse…how many times do I do that?"

"This is the first time I can think of"

"Exactly" Alanna said "That makes this a great idea"

"But she might get hurt

"She… OW!!!!"

"Lanna, are you alright?"

"I just screamed ow what do you think?"

"What's wrong?"

"Hm… I'm nine months pregnant. Look like a barn, and just screamed at the top of my lungs, What the hell do you think is wrong?"

"Sweetie, you don't look like a barn"

"Jon she's in labor."

"How would you know Roger?"

"Ahh…. Cause she was like this when she gave birth to my children."

"They're mine damn it!" Alanna said "But we have more pressing matters at hand! Unless, Jon, you would prefer your son or daughter be born in here?"

"Right Roger let Baird know."

While Alanna's in labor

"So Jon I get to be a knight isn't this cool"

"Gaby one don't call me Jon and two I'm not sure that its such a good idea."

"But your mommy and daddy do"

"That's because you played the 'cute card'"

"My daddy thinks it's a good idea too."

"Your daddy was a traitor.

"Mommy thinks it's a good idea."

"Well the conservatives think it's a bad idea."

"they'll have to deal with it!"

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Your highness, your wife just gave birth it's a boy."

"Yay its not another girl they wont want to get rid of me!"

"Want to get rid of you?" Jon asked "What do you mean?"

"You member what I said Raoul said right ?"

"It's _re_member, but yes, I remember"

"Well…well.." Gaby started sniffing " Gary said the same thing to me when I was complaining about what Raoul said"

" GARY!" Roger yelled

Gary walked in. "What Roger?"

"What did you say to my daughter?"

"Oh.. uh… I have work to do excuse me."

Just as Roger was about to go after him when a second servant came in.

"Highness you have a son."

"Your late I already knew I had a son."

"No highness I mean you had another son."

Jon ran out of the room with a woohoo to see his wife leaving Roger to think.

(AN this is not good this is so not good)

'This is not good now I have to kill a king a queen and three heirs…Alanna will kill me if I kill her children… wait if I act now they'll be to young to rule and I can take the thrown.'

"Delia , Thom, Alexander I need you"

"Daddy can I come?"

"NO sweetie we have work to do... go see your brothers"

"Ok"

* * *

Ooo evil Roger... well come on you should have seen this coming... now we have a second reviewer poll... towards the end there will be a sword fight between Roger and Jon. This fight will be to the death and we want to know who you think should die.

Jon and Roger are the only options and your votes will count for half the decission.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Mommy can I hold Roald?"

"of course you can Gaby."

"Can I hold Jasson Jonathon?"

"Yes you _may_ Anthony"

Just then, Lianne and Roald came in

"Oh! They are so cute!" Lianne squeaked "Now we have three grandsons and a granddaughter"

"Am I still your favorite?" Gaby asked

"Of course you are" Lianne said

"What about you mommy, am I still your favorite?"

"I don't have favorites" Alanna said "I love all four of my children equally"

"But I'm your favorite right?"

"No, I am Gaby!"

"No, I am 'Tony!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

"I am!!"

"I AM!" Gaby shrieked

The babies started crying at the loud noises that had woken them up. Alanna and Jon quickly took the twins back and started calming them down.

"Raoul was right! You do love the babies more than me!"

"No we don't Gaby, we did this for you and Anthony all the time when you were babies" Alanna said "Jon use to be the only one who could make you stop crying when you were a baby"

"Jon?"

"Yep"

"As in that Jon? The one standing right next to me?"

"Yes"

"As in step father Jon?"

"The very same"

"As in the poopy face step father of mine that I am stuck with because you couldn't have a romantic interest in someone else? That Jon?"

"Yes, that Jon"

Just then, Roger returned, with Delia, Thom, and Alex with him

"Delia out!" Alanna said

Delia stopped dead "I am merely here to see the new princes and congratulate you Alanna"

"Out!" Alanna said

"Why do Roger, Alex, and Thom get to stay?"

"Because Thom is my brother"

"And Alex?"

"He's my best friends formerly dead husband, he has priority to see them"

"Explain Roger, the master mind behind trying to kill the king, the queen, and your husband"

"He's my formerly dead husband. He gets priority too"

"You just don't like me"

"Very good Delia! It only took you thirteen years to figure it out"

"No, I figured it out with the mice incident three weeks into our first year at the convent"

"Mommy, Mommy!"

"What is it Anthony?"

"Can I go read a book?"

"Sure you can"

"Nerd" Gaby said, covring it as a cough

"Hey! Mommy, mommy! Gaby call me a nerd!"

"Tattle tale"

"Am not!

"Are too!:

"Am not!

"Are too!

"Am not!

"Are too!

"Am not!

"Are too!

"Am not!

"Are too!"

"Anthony! Gaby! Stop" Roger yelled, making the babies cry again

"Thanks Roger" Alanna said

"No problem."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

(Two months later.)

Gaby was wandering around the palace trying to avoid the babies… and everyone who was talking about them… so basically everyone. She turned a corner and saw Delia and Alex talking in the hall

"Hi Delia!"

Delia jumped and frantically looked around. She relaxed when she saw it was Gaby.

"Gabriella, how are you?"

"Miserable, everyone is talking about the babies. It's 'the babies' this and 'the babies' that! I can't take it! Delia, will you play dolls with me?"

"I'm sorry I'm busy doing stuff with Alexander."

"What stuff?"

"Just stuff."

"Like what?"

"Just stuff."

"Tell me!" Gaby said bouncing up and down like a puppy.

"NO Gaby no stop bugging me I'm busy!"

Gaby looked like she was about to cry. Tears were already forming in her eyes

"I thought you were nice!" Gaby snapped

Delia realized what was happening "Gaby, I'm sorry. I'll play dolls with you later"

"NO! I hate you, stay away from me. Mommy's right, you're the Queen of all that is evil!"

Gaby ran down the hall sobbing "NO Gaby wait… damn." Delia said as she ran after Gaby.  
Gaby ran all the way to her father's room

"Daddy… daddy I hate delia she's mean tell her to stay away from me."

"Wait… what happened sweetie?"

"She yelled at me."  
Just then Delia caught up with them.

"Delia whats this I hear about you yelling at my daughter?"

"I… I didn't mean to up set her It was just a joke…"

"Uh uh she said I was bugging her and to go away."

"Alrgith Gaby I'll deal with it you go… play with your brother… or Uncle Thom…"

"Cool I'll go bug them both!"

"Have fun."

As Gaby left the room and was about to walk down the hall when she stopped 'I wanna hear daddy yell at Delia' she thought and walked back to listen at the door.

"Delia, how thick-head are you! I gave you a job Thom could have managed!"

"She was bugging me"

"One task! I give you one simple task! Occupy one small brat!"

'Brat? Daddy thinks I'm a brat?'

"Come on Roger! Let me take part in the actual assassinationthis time. Let Thom occupy the brat and her brother! Six year olds are annoying. I'm not saying you have to let me kill Jon…I'm fine with getting Alanna"

"WE ARE NOT KILLING MY WIFE!"

'I gotta warn poopy-face!'

Gaby turned around and ran into Alex "Hello, your highness" he said loudly, then pushed the door open. Delia and Roger were staring at Gaby. She laughed nervously "Hi daddy"

"I thought you were going to bother you brother and Uncle"

"I- uh"

"She was listening at the door."

"Ah… yet another trait she inherited from her mother."

"What are we going to do."

"Let me go…" Gaby suggested.

"No, now we can't do that. You might run off to tell Alanna what you heard, and we can't have that"

"I-I won't" Gaby said

"Delia, I'm giving you one more chance. Blow this, and you will die before anyone else" Roger said

"What do I need to do?"

"Gaby, sit in that corner. Delia, watch her"

"…I'm not sitting anywhere and you can't make me!"

Alex picked Gaby up, carried her over to the corner Roger had pointed to, and placed her down in front of it"

"Now Gaby, I assume you know how a time-out works?" Roger asked

"Yes" Gaby said

"Good. You're on time-out until I say otherwise, so you are not to move from that corner"

"But I didn't do anything."

"You listened-in on a conversation we can not risk you repeating"

"But I won't!"

"I can't risk it now stay here I need to find Thom and the guards who are on our side I need to accelerate the plan a bit… Alex, stay close by and if Gaby gets out stop her and take care of Delia."

"Alright"

(one hour later)

"I'm bored Delia can I stand up?"

"I suppose you can stand up, but don't move from that corner"

just then Thom, who roger hadn't found, walked in with Anthony."

"Why is Gaby in the corner."

"She got into trouble and is on time-out."

"What did she do… I'll tell mommy."

"It's ok your daddy has it under control."

"Ok…"

"Anthony help I'm bored…"

"Well…uh… your on time out. Oo new books." Anthony knocked the pile of papers regarding the plot on the floor. "Oops I'll pick it up."

"No!"

"Both Delia and Thom rushed over and began picking up the papers. Gaby seized the opportunity and ran out Anthony following her."

"Gaby! Where are you going?"

"To mommy or Jon!" Gaby said

"Why?"

Gaby turned and saw Alex running after them "Don't-have-time!"

"But…"

"Lets split up find mommy or Jon or the king or queen and tell them Roger is at it again."

"What?"

"Just do it go… Alex can't catch us both."

Anthony and Gaby separated, and Alex followed Gaby

"Help!" Gaby yelled Help!"

Gaby just happened to bump into Raoul and Gary, who were walking though the halls

"Help! Where are my mommy and Jon?"

"Didn't Jon tell you not to call him Jon anymore?"

"It's not important! Daddy is at it again! Do you really think he'll care what I call him if he's dead?"

"He's at it again?" Raoul asked

"Yes!" Gaby said, completely out of breath "And Alex is trying to stop me and Anthony from warning Jon! He's following-"

"There you are" Alex said

"Gary, take Gaby to Alanna and Jon" Raoul said drawing his sword

"I can't let you two do that" Alex said, drawing his own sword

"Gary go!" Raoul said

"Come on Gaby"

"Carry me?"

"Oh, why not?" Gary said and picked her up


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

(In the throne room)

Anthony reached the doors to the throne room. "Let me in!"

The guards opened the door. The herald cleared his throat "His Royal Highness-"

"I can properly announce myself!" Anthony said "Grandma, Grandpa, it's me!"

A few of the female conservatives in the room laughed and one or two said "He's so cute"

"Grandma, Grandpa. Gaby just told me something very important about my daddy! He's-"

At the word 'Gaby' one of the guards behind the king and queen stiffened 'oh no this can't be ruined' he quickly drew his sword and walked up behind the king the entire court watched as the guards sword went through the kings heart before anyone could even tell what was going on, but the next second was filled with screams and the sound of the loyal guards surrounding the queen. Anthony just stood there completely dazed he couldn't think couldn't move he couldn't believe what he had just seen. The rouge guard was a better fighter than the others and was killing them soon there was only one left.

At that moment Gary ran in caring Gaby who he almost dropped in shock of what he saw.

"Grandma! NO STOP!" the last guard had been killed by the rouge who was advancing on the Queen. Gaby's scream distracted the rouge guard long enough for Garry to pull out his sword and charge at him

"Anthony… Anthony come on we need to get help" Gaby was shaking her twin almost violently but he wouldn't snap out of the shock.

"DAD!" Jon and Alanna had just arrived with the babies and Raoul.

"Jon he's dead we need to get you and your mom out of here." Raoul said, "Go get out of here, I'll help Garry."

"Alanna Get the children out of here!"

Alanna nodded "Gaby, Anthony come on!" she turned and walked and then noticed Anthony wasn't following her "Anthony come on!" Jon grabbed Anthony on his way out of the door and carried him for a while. He was followed by his mom, Alanna (who both carried one of the babies) and Gabriella.

"Follow me I know some where safe we can go!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Hey George! Jonny is here!...I think" someone inside the Inn yelld "And he's got a hot red-head with him!"

"Watch it 'Fingers, she's taken"

"By who?"

"Me"

"Ah…how about the other lady?"

"She's my mother" Jon said

"Man Jonny, bring around some eligible hotties someday won't you?"

"I'll see what I can do" Jon said "Where is George?"

"Right here" George said "Um…Jonny, why are you wearing your crown?"

"My…"

"Jon… I mean dad, I called you dad you happy?"

"Yes"

"Uh who are these people and why are they surprised you have a crown don't they know you're the prince… well king now I guess."

A few of the thieves who were drinking either spit out their drinks or started choking

"King?" George asked

"My father was just murdered by my cousin, Roger"

"I though he was dead"

"He is…I mean was…I mean he will be…again"

"ok enough chit chat this is the third time today someone's been after me today and its not fun! And Poopyface isn't putting me back on time out"

"I didn't try…"

"Not you dad, poopyface"

"She means Roger, Jon."

"Oh don't worry Gaby I won't let Roger anywhere near you."

"He won't get near any of you… Fingers find all the sober men you can and go take care of the rouge guards…"

"Sir there's only five sober men…including you me and Jonny."

"Well then get Drunk people too!"

"Fingers, your not drunk?" Jon asked "That's a first isn't it?"

"Second actually"

"Wow"

"Jon you should get inside and stay there I'll get my men to protect you…"

"Dad you still haven't told us who these peoples are…"

"Friends of mine."

"Come on Jonny… I'm the King of Thieves and these are his men… who will not be harmed by the provost right?"

"You save my life I'll make you all barons if you want me to."

"Cool" George said "Head on upstairs, you know the room right Jonny?"

"Yah" Jon said "Come on everyone"

As Jon, Alanna, Lianne, Gaby, and Anthony walked upstairs, they heard George begin his speech

"Alrigjht, if you can walk in a strait line, drunk or sober, listen up!" George said "Jonny is a friend and needs our help. We have to go to the palace and get rid of any and all rougue guards working to kill Jonny and his family. I swear right now, if one of you leaves even one of them alive, you're all loosing an ear!"

"An ear?" Gaby asked

"Don't ask" Jon said

Once the Rouge was dispatched George walked up to see how Jon was

"I'll stay here and so will Rispah and the ladies of the Rouge you'll be safe"

"Thanks George… George this is my mother, my wife, Gabriella, Anthony and the babies are Jasson and Roald."

"Nice tah meet you all."

"I hope Gary and Raoul are alright. And that they killed that Bastared who killed Grandpa… no I hope they slaughtered him!"

"GABRIELLA ARIA OF CONTE!"

"Sorry mommy… but I still hope they did."

"They killed Grandpa… they killed him and I didn't do anything… I'm going to track that mofo down and kill him."

"No Anthony he'd just kill you."

"But..."

"No Anthony… its not your fault and you are going to stay here with us."

"Jon can I ask you a question."

"Of course darling."

"Where did my children learn words like mofo?"

"Coram…"

"No try again."

"…um Roger"

"No…"

"Fine mostly knights and the kings own."

"Gaby, Tony you aren't allowed to go near Knights again till you're 10."

"But mom…"

"No! you can't use words like that… especially not you Gabriella."

"Aww, mom…"

"No!" Alanna said "If I find out you disobey me…I'll put you in a pink frilly dress myself!"

"Do the words 'cruel and unusual punishment' mean anything to you?"

"Hey Alanna?" Jon asked, looking around the room

"Yeah?"

"Where did Anthony go?"

Alanna looked around frantically and saw the door to the room was wide open

"Oh, he s in so much trouble" Gaby said

"Jon go get my baby if you thought I was mad when Gaby ran away just wait a see what happens if Anthony gets killed."

(Back in the palace-several minutes later)

'I going to get that bastard' Anthony said 'I don't care what it takes!'

"Anthony!" a rough hand grabbed Anthony's arm, and he came face-to-face with Roger

"Anthony, what are you doing here?"

"I going to kill the man who killed Grandpa"

"You don't know who killed him"

"Yes I do! I saw him do it!"

"You saw him?"

"Yeah and then Jon Carried me somewhere."

"Where! Are your mom and Gaby with him?"

"Uhuh and the queen… but I don't know where."

"Son I want you to go to the Mithran temple and stay there."

"Ok."

"So you will…"

"Go to the temple."

"and you wont…"

"Kick the priest in the shins… they don't like that."

"No… well yes don't do that but don't leave until mommy or I come and get you… understand."

"You got it dude."

Roger angrily stormed into the throne room. He interjected his sword between Raoul and Gary's and the assassin's

"I hate to break up this party, but I need a word with him" Roger said

"Sir, I'm busy" the assassin said "Can we talk later?"

"Now!"  
"Now works too"

Roger pulled the man over to the side of the hall "Explain to me how it came to be that my six-year old son saw you kill the king!"

"He was in the room and about to warn him"

Roger glared at him "That answer is so stupid, I'm not even going to respond. Get back to battle"

"Yes sir"

Minutes after rejoining the battle Gary stabbed him and he fell. Raoul and Gary caught there breath and then ran out to join the battle between those loyal to Jon and those loyal to Roger. To their surprise there were many people, some of them appearing to be drunk, who had joined the fight. Hours later the rebel guards were all defeated, Alex and Roger were captured and Delia was dead. Her body had been found on the floor of Roger's office. It was obvious she had been ran through with a sword.

You might be wondering what happened to Thom… well that would be a good question… no one could find him though someone said they thought they saw him board a ship to Carthak.

Gary went to get Anthony who told Gary about going to go see George. Gary knew exactally were to look and went down to the Dove to get Jon and his family.

"Where is my cousin?" Jon asked

"Down in the dungeons locked up and guarded"

"I think a trial by combat is in order, don't you Gary?" Jon asked

"Yes sire but who will he be fighting?"

"Who else? Me"

"Sire I'm not sure that is a good Idea what if he kills you?"

"Then Tortall will have him as their king, but at least I died defending it."

"Sire kings don't usually fight… they usually have their champion do it."

"Yes, I know. But, as I had not foreseen my father dying today, I haven't chosen a champion. Besides…this is personal."

"Yes sire… I'll let people know."

"Oh and Gary…"

"Yes sire?"

"Don't call me 'sire', or 'your majesty' or anything but Jon."

"Ok Jon."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The court was decked out in their finest mourning clothes. The trial by combat was about to begin

"Jon, don't do this!" Alanna said "Roger could kill you! He wants the crown, remember?"

"but he wouldn't kill the babies."

"I wouldn't put it past him."

"He wants you and he'd rather you be happy. Plus it would give him more heirs."

"In his mind I can always have more children. He'd even enjoy it if I did."

"Alanna, relax. I'll be fine"

"You better be" Alanna said "If you die and I have to re-marry Roger, I will never forgive you"

"Me neither" Gaby said coming over "I'm a princess, and princesses always get what they want…I want poopy-face to be back in his grave…by tonight!"

"It's weird to have her say 'poopy-face' and not mean me…but it is a refreshing change"

"If you die, I'll have poopy-face pass a law saying everyone is only to refer to you as Prince-then King-poopy-face…that would be interesting for the history book don't you think?"

Roger came over "Jon, I think we need to make an agreement"

"I don't make agreements with traitors and my father's murderer"

"Technically, I didn't kill him…I paid the rogue guard to do it for me"

"That's so much better" Jon said sarcastically

"Just listen cousin" Roger said "Now, if I win, I get the crown, my wife-"

"EX-WIFE!" Alanna yelled

"…like I said, I get my wife, and my children"

"What about the twins?" Gaby asked

"If I die, you have to let my sons stay alive" Jon said

"Yeah, sure, I'll adopt them" Roger said "Can we get on with it"

"Fine" Jon said

Sweat was pouring down both Jon and Roger's faces. The duel had started right around sundown, and all around them, the sunrise of the next morning was visible. Many of the old conservatives had gone to bed and come back later after having some rest.

"Come on cousin! You were trained more recently than I…or is this the best your dear uncle and training master could manage to have the skills to teach you?"

Jon glared, and started swinging his sword wildly. Roger grinned at this opportunity, as Jon lunged in to kill him; he raised his sword and stabbed Jon in the shoulder

With a cry of anguish, Jon dropped his sword and slowly fell to the floor

"JON!" Alanna cried out just as Lianne cried out "JONATHON!"

Alanna ran forward, and without thinking, lifted Jon's sword and stabbed Roger in the heart.

Roger fell, his eyes wide with shock. Crimson blood slowly stained his shirt and tunic.

Elspeth came running forward "'Lanna…where did you learn to do that?"

"I-I don't know" Alanna said, and then fainted. Elspeth managed to catch her, and Steven came running forward to help lower her carefully to the floor.

* * *

Alright so this is the last chapter next up are three epilogues so pay attention. If you want Jon to live read the first/official epilogue, if you want Roger to be king read the second epilogue, if you want both Roger and Jon to die or if you want to see more of George read read the third and enjoy. 


	13. Epilogue

Official Epilogue

(Two weeks later)

"Hey Gary" Jon said "I've been thinking"

"That's dangerous" Gary said

"Shut up"

"No think about it cousin, the last time you thought, we almost lost our king"

"No, this is about my council."

"Oh, continue"

"Myles will remain as spymaster, but I want George to be the behind the scenes guy…"

"Jon…George is a wanted man. The Provost-"

"I'll deal with the Provost" Jon said

"Well, how about Champion?"

"Hmm….Alanna!" Jon said, and started laughing

Gary laughed "Jon, be serious" Gary said

"Alright, how about you?"

"I'm Prime Minister"

"I'd say Alex, but he is a traitor and is dead anyway"

"Though, if you offered his position to the grave, I wouldn't be surprised to find him come back a third time"

"No thank you" Jon said "Roger and Delia might come back withy him"

"Hmm…true" Gary said "So, who?"

"Geoffrey?"

"My old squire?"

"Yeah, he was good with a sword…though, so was Alanna"

Gary laughed "Yeah, I mean, the conservatives are lining up in favor of a female King's Champion"

Jon laughed "Alright, forget about Alanna as Champion…let's go with Geoffrey"

"Deal" Gary said "How about Knight Commander of the King's Own?"

"Raoul has already accepted the position" Jon said "By the way, we have a law that we need to begin passing"

"What is it?" Gary asked

"My parents promised Gaby she could go into page training when she turns ten…and now Anthony wants to be a knight"

"Really?" Gary asked "When did that happen?"

"I think when he saw my dad get assassinated"

"Poor kid…"

"Yeah, so is that it?"

"I believe so. Why?"

"Alanna and I are going to spend some time with the kids."

Jon and Alanna's rooms

"So how are the plans for the coronation coming?"

"They're coming along well, Gary and I finalized my council."

"Who's on it?"

" Gary as Prime Minister, Raoul as Knight Commander of the Kings Own, Geoffrey as Kings Champion, and Sir Myles and George as the Spymasters. I thought about you for Kings Champion though."

"Aw and you chose Geoffrey instead?"

"The conservatives aren't ready for a female Kings Champion yet, especially when she's the queen."

"I suppose you are right, can I ask you for something?"

"Anything"

"I went down into Corus today and…"

"You went down it to Corus, by yourself?"

"Yes now while I was there I found two refugees I was wondering If they could stay here in the palace."

"Yes of course but why would you want two refugees to live in the palace?"

"Well the refugees are Thayet jian Wilima, and her bodyguard Buri."

"You want the Princess of Sarain to stay in the palace?"

"Yes."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. She and I became friends in the two hours I was down there."

"You were in the city with out a guard for two hours?"

"No I was at the Dove."

"Oh… well you could have said that."

"So can she stay?"

"Yes of course… why would I want my reign to start peacefully? That would be boring. A war with Sarain is the perfect way to start."

"Thank you Jon."

"yeah yeah you owe me."

Alanna gave her husband a kiss and then the two of them walked out to join their children, Thayet and Buri for a picnic in the royal forest

"Thayet, Buri, this is my husband, Jon"

"Hello your majesty."

"Please just call me-"

"JON!"

"Yes Raoul?"

"are you going somewhere with out a guard."

"Of course not, I'm taking Alanna."

"Jon…I know your lovely wife saved your life and all, but she doesn't count as a guard"

"fine… no I wasn't going to take any guards."

"I insist you have guards!"

"Why because you want to tag along."

"Yes… see I beat Gary and Geoffrey so-"

"You can all come but no treating me like a king deal?"

"Deal… Geoffrey, Gary he said we could come!"

"Yay!"

"I knew my cousin would want us there."

"Yeah, some one has to watch the kids, and I'm sure Buri would like a break from her duties, you can watch Princess Thayet as well"

"I don't need a guard!"

"I see why you and Alanna get along." Jon said to the Princess.

During the picnic Alanna and Thayet were talking

"You know if you still want to learn how to fight Buri and I can teach you."

"Great… then we can start a group of warriors that allow females to join them!"

"I love that idea!"


	14. Alternate Epilogue Roger

Alternate Epilogue Roger

(For this epilogue Jon died and Roger lived, Delia is still dead

"All rise for King Roger and Queen Alanna."

The Conservatives rose, and, grudgingly, so did Gaby and Anthony.

"Poopy-face shouldn't be king" Gaby whispered

"What can we do?" Anthony said "Jon was killed"

"We make the guards kill him and you become king."

"I don't want to be a king not ever."

"You're Roger's heir"

"Yeah well I'm not going to be a knight and the king has to be a knight you can be his heir."

"Roger will never let me be a knight, and he'll force you into training"

"Then I'll make him look bad… and I thought he promised you could be a knight."  
"I heard him and Alex talking…that plan changed when he killed Jon…poopy-face only wanted it so he could make things hard for Jon, knowing the conservatives would never go for it"

Just then, the twins heard some conservative women talking

"Roger will make a good king" one said "He'll keep this court and the Queen in order. Prince Jonathan would have let Queen Alanna take charge in so many places"

"I know what you mean. He was blinded by the love for her."

Alanna and Roger sat at their thrones. Roger was very pleased, Alanna was not. Her younger children were in the nursery and would never know about who their real father was and the twins would both be forced into lives they never wanted.

(Later that night)

Alanna had insisted in putting Gaby and Anthony in bed, and so she was now in the room

"Mommy, is poopy-face really king? Or is this just a really bad dream?"

"It's real sweetie" Alanna said sadly

"What happened to Raoul and Gary and everyone who supported Jon?" Anthony asked

"Roger had them locked up until they agreed to serve him"

"Then he better put me down there…I'll never side with poopy-face" Gaby said

"You used to feel the same way about Jon, and he'd never lock you up you're his princess and the only one he'll ever have. He might need you."

"I don't care… I'm never going to do anything he wants me to do! Never!"

"Alright sweet heart its time for bed. Good night."

"What's good about it. Jon died, and poopy-face took the throne"

Alanna thought for a moment "Delia is dead. That is a very good thing"

"yeah I guess she really was Queen-of-all-evil"

Alanna smiled "I'll see you in the morning" Alanna kissed all of her kids on the forehead and walked out of the room. Roger was waiting in the next room

"Ready to go to bed?"

"Yes." Alanna replied icily

Roger tried to kiss her, but she turned away "Alanna, what is it?"

"Your murdered my husband. I may be forced to call you my husband and king, but there is nothing saying I have to like it"

"Jon was never your husband. You and I were never divorced."

Alanna tried to slap him but he easily caught her hand.

The authors watched powerless to drop a piano on the King's head because he apparently had made it illegal L


	15. Alternate Epilogue George

Alternate Epilogue George

(Ok so in this epilogue both Roger and Jon died and George became king and Alanna happily became his queen)

"All rise for King George and Queen Alanna"

Gaby and Anthony jumped to their feet and clapped loudly before half the conservatives had gotten out of their seats. Gaby and Anthony were next to the Provost, and Gaby saw the Provost grumbling and remaining where he sat

Gaby stood in front of him "You were told to rise for King George and Queen Mommy"

"Yes your Highness."

"Isn't it cool having George be king! He's such a cool step dad"

"Yeah, and he won't make me be a knight" Anthony said "But I think I want to now…I want to be able to kill anyone who tries to do what they did to Grandpa"

"He's letting me train too!" Gaby said "The law will be passed as soon as George and mommy get a chance!"

"Cool, we can do it together"

"So, how long until you think we'll have another half-brother or a half-sister?"

a few weeks later

"Gaby, Tony we have some news" George said

"what?"

"My mom and Sir Myles are getting married!"

"COOL!!!"

"and Gaby you're going to have two little sisters"

"Yay! More girls."

"Just what I need three daughters to worry about… Tony you'll help me protect the lasses wont you lad?"

"Yep no boys are allowed any where near my sisters… or at least not the younger ones… I'd be to scared to keep boys away from Gaby if it would make her mad at me."

"I'll take care of Gaby but you and Jasson and Roald need to take care of the twins."

"Deal."


End file.
